


War Baby

by Dangannerd6



Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Belly Rubs, Boys Kissing, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: In the middle of a war, a heavily pregnant Kiyotaka goes into labor. With the help of his boyfriend Mondo and friend Harriet, he manages to give birth to a baby girl.





	War Baby

Kiyotaka smiled as he placed a hand on his baby bump. "Hello little baby, can you hear me? This is mommy speaking." he cooed. Even though he was in the middle of a war, it didn't mean that he couldn't be happy. He was currently hiding in a base camp with his boyfriend Mondo and lifelong friend Harriet.

"How's the baby doing?" Mondo asked as he walked into the room, the biker setting down his gun. "Our child is doing fine. The baby's very active though." Kiyotaka answered, kissing his boyfriends cheek. 

"So, how did the search go?" he asked, cradling his belly. "It went great. Even though Harriet and I couldn't find any survivors, we managed to find something for the baby." Mondo answered, pulling out a stuffed kitten.

Harriet stood in the doorway, holding supplies for the birth. "You don't have very long until you go into labor, only a few days left." she said, the woman placing the supplies next to the bed. "I was lucky to find these without getting caught by enemy soldiers." Harriet explained, smiling as she sat next to Kiyotaka and rubbed his stomach.

Kiyotaka let out a pained hiss as he felt the baby kick his belly button. Taking notice, Mondo sat down and gently rubbed Kiyotakas tummy. 

"You OK babe?" the biker asked, hands on his boyfriends shoulders. "I am fine. It was just some Braxton Hicks contractions. That's all." Kiyotaka whispered, cooing at his belly. "Are you sure? I mean, the baby dropped last week." Harriet asked, concerned. Kiyotaka simply gave the woman a disinterested look and nodded.

(Later that night)

Kiyotaka was fast asleep when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his belly. Gasping, the teen cradled his baby bump. "No, please. Not now." he whispered, gently rubbing his stomach. He let out a pained cry as the baby kicked hard. Using his free hand, he lightly nudged Mondo. "Love, wake up. It's time." he said, the teens breathing labored. 

Jolting awake, Mondo saw Kiyotaka in pain. "Babe, you're gonna be OK." the biker cooed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Harriet ran into the bedroom. "Is it time?" the woman asked, helping Kiyotaka get into a birthing position. 

Kiyotaka simply nodded, screaming as his water broke. "Get this baby out NOW!" he cried, gripping the sheets. Harriet removed his jeans and shirt, throwing the soaked clothes in a basket.

"O-OH GOD!" Kiyotaka screeched, gripping Mondos hand. The naked teenager cried out in pain, tightly clutching the thin sheets. 

"Kiyotaka, I need you to push for me, OK sweetie?" Harriet said, using her hand to see if Kiyotaka was dilated enough. Screaming, Kiyotaka bore down.

"I can see the head. I'm gonna need you to push when the next contraction hits." Harriet instructed, giving Kiyotakas leg a reassuring squeeze. Bearing down, Kiyotaka yelled in pain, biting his lower lip. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONDO, WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT AND MAKING ME ENDURE THIS PAIN!" the teenager screamed. After 4 hours of pushing, the baby finally slid out of his destroyed entrance.

"There there." Harriet cooed. "Kiyotaka, Mondo, congratulations, it's a girl." the woman said, handing them the baby.

"She's adorable." Kiyotaka whispered, leaning into Mondos shoulder. "Hello my little Jaya." the teenager cooed, poking the baby's nose.

Smiling, Harriet left the room. "Oh, she's so cute." Mondo whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Kiyotaka held his daughter to his chest and began breastfeeding her. "Y'know, even in the middle of a war, we can start a happy family." Kiyotaka said, kissing Jaya on the forehead.


End file.
